


We Are Like the Moon

by Diana924



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Moon, Parallels, Season Finale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Ad Elizabeth Woodville a volte sembra di aver vissuto due vite.Margaret Beaufort ha vissuto tante vite e una vita.Se la si dovesse paragonare a qualcosa la vita di Anne Neville potrebbe assomigliare alla luna, perché come la luna ha avuto le sue fasi ed è mutata irreversibilmente.
Relationships: Anne Neville Queen of England/Richard III of England, Edward IV of England/Elizabeth Woodville, Margaret Beaufort Countess of Richmond and Derby/Jasper Tudor
Kudos: 1





	We Are Like the Moon

Ad Elizabeth Woodville a volte sembra di aver vissuto due vite.  
Nella prima tutti la chiamano Lizzie, è una semplice damigella innamorata e crede alle storie della sua famiglia che sua madre Jacquetta le ha raccontato con ingenuità perché la fata Melusina sarà pure la sua antenata e lei una strega ma non è sufficiente quello per far innamorare il giovane Grey, le basta sorridere perché tutti si accorgano di lei. Lizzie è felicemente sposata e ha due figli che adora, a Lizzie basta solo l’amore di suo marito e l’amicizia dei suoi fratelli, specialmente di Anthony, nient’altro per essere felice, giocare con le sue sorelle, occuparsi dei suoi figli e ascoltare le parole di sua madre.  
Lizzie muore in una strada del Northamptonshire sotto il sole di maggio con i suoi figli quando i suoi occhi incontrano quelli di lui, di Edward. Lei voleva solo che lui la notasse, che s’impietosisse della sua situazione e le assegnasse un vitalizio in denaro e nient’altro, Liszzie non desiderava altro.  
Su quella stessa strada nasce la regina Elizabeth Wooville, la bella regina York, bionda, algida e tanto altro. Se Lizzie si accontentava di poco Elizabeth pretende solo il meglio, solo il meglio è degno di lei e della corte inglese, niente al di sotto del meglio per i suoi figli. Elizabeth è la madre del futuro re, la moglie innamorata e amata dell’uomo più bello d’Inghilterra e una regina potente e ammirata ma anche temuta.  
Gli abiti migliori, le poesie dei migliori poeti e l’amore di Edward e l’aiuto di Anthony, tutto alla corte degli York doveva essere migliore, per far dimenticare la corte dei Lancaster e mettervi entrambi al centro, il giovane re e la sua bella consorte, saliti al trono perché lo avevano conquistato e non per sangue. Era come una fiaba, eravate il re e la regina delle fiabe, eternamente giovani ed eternamente belli, belli come la luna piena, e come la luna piena siete durati.  
Il tempo di un sospiro, di una notte, di un battito d’ali e tutto era finito, la rosa bianca era già appassita nonostante tutto quello che hai fatto perché non accadesse. Hai sbagliato a puntare sul cavallo sbagliato ma nemmeno la sconfitta ti ha arrestato, per la regina Elizabeth Woodville non ci sono sconfitte, solo temporanei sbagli che col tempo si sistemano come la luna che dopo un po’ torna sempre com’era. Il sapore della sconfitta, dell’umiliazione, del perdere tutto quello che ti era più caro era una sensazione già provata ma almeno quella volta c’era la speranza che Edward tornasse da te, questa volta quella consolazione ti è negata, eri forte come l’acciaio ma ora sei inutile, come delle monete ad un assetato nel deserto.  
Lizzie è morta in una strada ed Elizabeth sta lentamente morendo nell’indifferenza e nella sconfitta.

Margaret Beaufort ha vissuto tante vite e una vita.  
Una vita tentando di essere una santa perché a quello era stata chiamata, essere una santa come Giovanna, sentire le voci come lei e per questo pregava, per mostrare al mondo di essere una santa, di essere meritevole della santità che era in lei fin dai primi anni e che ha guidato ogni sua azione.  
Un’altra vita come moglie del fratellastro del re, e Edmund è stato un buon marito, la lasciava in pace e poi è andato in guerra per la causa della corona e per difendere il re e lei era appena una bambina, una bambina di appena tredici anni e già un’altra vita cresceva dentro di lei, il suo Henry, il suo ragazzo, la sua luce, la sua speranza Henry Tudor della casa Lancaster e della casa Beaufort.  
L’ultima vita è quella che ha condotto come vedova, moglie di altri uomini e come partigiana della causa Lancaster, la causa dei suoi mariti, tutti e tre hanno creduto a modo loro nella rosa rossa, della sua famiglia, la causa di Jasper. Jasper, lui è sempre stato presente nella sua vita, e allo stesso tempo era sfuggente, una presenza rassicurante ma allo stesso tempo lontana, come se fosse diviso in due parti, una parte accanto a lei per consigliarla e vegliare su di lei e l’altra prima in Galles e poi in Bretagna a crescere Henry, il suo Henry, suo figlio.  
Per Jasper ha aspettato ma è per sé stessa e per rovinare le possibilità di suo figlio che si è negata l’amore che l’altro le offriva ben sapendo che per loro non sarà mai possibile amarsi liberamente, avrebbe potuto vivere una vita con lui ma ha scelto il trono d’Inghilterra per suo figlio e nient’altro, il suo amore per Jasper, il vostro amore, deve rimanere segreto, nascosto come la luna che non mostra mai una parte di sé.  
E anche la vittoria finale non è completa, non è completa senza Jasper, senza potergli dimostrare quello che provava alla luce del sole. Lui lo sa, tuo marito, il marito che hai sposato come se quel sacramento fosse solo un affare e tu una mercantessa che valuta la merce, lo sa, forse anche Henry lo sa ma a che pro che lui lo sappia se non si può avere la persona amata?  
In un’altra vita sarebbe una suora, forse anche una badessa dati i suoi natali, saresbbe sicuramente una santa ma ora … ora cosa è divenuta esattamente? Una moglie, una madre, la moglie del secondo uomo più potente d’Inghilterra e la madre del re, madame la madre del re, madame Beaufort, lady Margaret Stanley, Margaret R.  
Tanti nomi per definirti, tanti quante le tue vite, la tua vita muta ad ogni cambio della fortuna, come la luna che nell’arco di un mese muta la sua forma anche tu sei mutata negli anni.

Se la si dovesse paragonare a qualcosa la vita di Anne Neville potrebbe assomigliare alla luna, perché come la luna ha avuto le sue fasi ed è mutata irreversibilmente.  
La prima fase, quella crescente è stata quella più luna e intensa di tutta la sua vita, dai tempi in cui era la figlia minore del Kingsmaker, la piccola Neville che adorava sua padre e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per vederlo felice, perché lui notasse anche lei.  
Per lui ha sposato Edward, e con lui la causa della regina cattiva anche se non la sentiva sua, la sua causa era quella degli York ma la sua lealtà andava a suo padre e se suo padre aveva deciso di allearsi con la regina cattiva allora lei avrebbe obbedito al suo volere sposando il nemico.  
Per fortuna quella parentesi della sua vita si è chiusa con la stessa velocità di una nuova che copre il cielo azzurro in una mattinata d’estate, il tempo di battere le palpebre e tutto era terminato, come un incubo da cui ci sveglia urlando, lei era vedova e suo marito era morto, Edward di Lancaster principe di Galles, l’ultimo dei Lancaster era morto e la loro causa era persa per sempre, e con lui anche tuo padre.  
È stata una lenta risalita, con Richard accanto , guida, consigliere, amante, marito, compagno perché vi siete scelti, il vostro matrimonio è stata un unione d’affari che conveniva ad entrambi, lui ha preso il Nord e tu il perdono reale, e un’unione di sentimenti perché hai sempre provato qualcosa per Richard, che fosse amicizia, cameratismo, amore … non è possibile per Anne Neville immaginare la propria vita, ma non le era nemmeno possibile immaginare la propria vita senza suo padre.  
La seconda fase, quella della luna piena, arriva quando Richard diventa re e tu regina al suo fianco. È bello avere il potere, sentire la corona che si posa sulla sua testa, la stessa corona che un tempo era stata di Elizabeth Woodville che da bambina idolatrava e che poi ha finito per odiare, è meglio non sapere quanto costa quella corona, se sei stata tu a dare l’ordine, se è stato Richard o se davvero sono stati gli Stanley e Buckingham, non vuole saperlo, non mentre Margaret Stanley regge il suo strascico da regina e ascolta le parole che la consacrano accanto a Richard. Amici, amanti, alleati, lei e Richard sono tutto quello e anche di più.  
La terza fase, la luna calante, arriva repentina e inaspettata, a causa del suo corpo, il tuo corpo che ti tradisce, che si indebolisce giorno dopo giorno mentre l’astro di Elizabeth di York cresce sempre di più davanti ai suoi occhi e lei è impotente, la vedi sempre più vicina a Richard e noti come lui la guarda ma tu sei al regina, devi essere indifferente a tutto, indifferente e superiore. E fa male, la terza fase ti strazia il cuore e il corpo, proprio ora che credeva di aver vinto tutto ti sta franando attorno, prima Edward, suo figlio, il suo unico figlio, l’ha lasciato e ora anche Richard ti sta abbandonando, abbandona la moglie malata per la nipote giovane e bella e sebbene la cosa la ferisca sa bene che non può farci nulla.


End file.
